Child of Malice
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi is reincarnated as the middle Kamiya child, Selena. She iscalled to Digiworld as the Child of Malice, no longer sweet and innocent like Usagi and Serenity-hime had been.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Selena Kamiya, a nine year old with sepia colored hair and deep chocolate eyes, wearing a black t-shirt edged with purple at the end of the sleeves and around the bottom of the shirt, purple fingerless gloves edged with dark gray at her wrists, black cargo shorts also edged with gray, a purple belt that held several pouches, and black, purple and gray sneakers, looks around herself and her little yellow friend with cat like ears, and a purple and yellow striped tail, known as Nyaromon. The other kids whom had received the strange devices like she and her brother did were probably freaking out.

Selena just shrugs, " Nyaromon, do you know what plants are safe to eat around here? "

" Sure thing, Selena. " Nyaromon says and leads her partner off. Selena follows her new friend and grins when she sees the fruit in the branches of a tree. Selena was also wearing a Hell Girl backpack that she had bought at a demon hunting store. This meant the backpack held a helluva lot more than someone would expect.

Selena was quick to climb up and fill her backpack while also munching away herself and tossing a fruit down to her partner. " Nyaromon, let's make sure we stock up on plenty of food, okay. "

Nyaromon can see the sense in this and Selena decided that since the fruits were juicy that would cut back on the amount of water needed to stay hydrated as well. Selena knew she should find her nii-chan but, she couldn't quite bring herself to care. Sure, Tai was the only one in the family that even acknowledged her existence. Still, she had spent the majority of her time out of the apartment and learning how to street fight, pickpocket, and how to slit someone's throat without getting blood on herself or leaving any evidence behind. She never let Tai see her darkness, she loved him too much for that.

If she had her way he would never know how much blood she had spilled already. Selena didn't necessarily like killing but, she wouldn't let rapists live either. The girl and her partner walk on, never realizing that they were getting further away from the rest of the children. It also didn't hurt that unlike most people she remembered her last incarnations. Tsukino Usagi had allowed herself to be walked all over and so had Serenity. No way in hell was she going to be a doormat again.

She generally disregarded those memories and then there was the fact that sweet little Hikari got all the attention and way too much coddling. Maybe if their parents let her play like a normal child her immune system might go up. She loved her little sister but, Hikari, Kari as she was called was too damn naïve for words. She actually reminded Selena of Usagi, always believing in the best of people while failing to realize that some people couldn't be saved. That some people chose to be cruel.

Three weeks later Selena and her now champion level partner BlackGatomon reach Infinity Mountain and see a huge flaming bird fly up the mountain. Over the past three weeks they'd had to deal with several attacks causing the digivolutions. Selena had also learned about the Black Gears and that her digivice could drive them out. That was when the other children arrived and Matt pulls her up on to his partner. BlackGatomon climbing up as well, " Where have you been? "

" Wandering around, I just got to the base of the mountain with BlackGatomon. " Selena says succinctly. She didn't like talking to anyone other than Tai, Motomiya Daisuke, and BlackGatomon was now on that short list. She could barely tolerate her sweet and innocent little sister. She did love Kari she just happened to be a realist.

They meet up with Tai and the others and Selena slides off of Garurumon, BlackGatomon had told her. " Imooto, you're here? " Tai asks.

Selena rolls her eyes at him, " Nii-chan eight digivices fell from the sky, remember. "

Tai winces as she makes him feel like an idiot. Only Selena could make him feel like this too. Sora chuckles at his misfortune while the digimon with Selena, a black cat walking on two feet with purple tufts on her ears, a black and purple striped tail, purple gloves that had a slight red band on them, partially wrapping around the wrists, and wickedly sharp claws stuck close to the middle Kamiya child. " Guys, this is Kamiya Selena. Selena, the girl in pink is Tachikawa Mimi, the boy with the round wire frame glasses and blue hair is Kido Joe, the red headed male is Izumi Koushiro but we all call him Izzy, the smaller blonde haired boy is Takaishi Takeru, he prefers to be called TK, and the older blonde male is his brother, Ishida Yamato, we call him Matt. "

Selena makes a note of this as the partners introduce themselves as well. Selena and BlackGatomon were the first ones to react to the incoming danger and Selena already has her digivice in hand and shoves it forward just as Leomon arrives. This action forces the black gears in him out of him before he could even attack. The other kids are shocked by this revelation while Selena just whips around, " BlackGatomon, if you'd be so kind. "

The virus nightmare soldier champion uses her Lightning Kick on the Ogremon that had just showed up and follows that up with a Lightning Punch. The other digimon just watch stunned as BlackGatomon wastes no time in dealing with Ogremon and kicking him off the mountain. Leomon was slightly stunned by the brutal efficiency until he saw that Selena wasn't Light aligned like the other children. Lord Fanglongmon must have summoned her to show the children that not all Darkness was evil.

Devimon observes this new player on the field, she wasn't nearly as naïve as the other children, she'd see though his ploys easily enough. Plus, her partner was at Champion level, a very real threat to him and she knew how to destroy the black gears, most likely from sheer instinct. This child would be much more difficult to deal with. Then she started handing out food to the others as well and he curses. Damned child would be a very serious threat, more so than the kid with the gravity defying brown hair and his partner Agumon.

Selena suddenly looks up and snarls, " The puppet master of File Island I presume. "

Devimon curses again, she had far more situational awareness than the other children. Devimon flies down, " You're different from the other children, girl. "

Selena snorts, " That's because I'm a realist and don't believe in fairy tales. Make no mistake, I will help them kick your pathetic fallen angel ass. Too bad my partner and I can't access Ultimate right now, I believe my partner's ultimate form is LadyDevimon. "

Devimon winces at this, he was rather grateful Ultimate was out of their grasp for the moment, LadyDevimon would so own his ass in a fight. " You think I'm scared of a mere child like you? "

Selena cocks an eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest, the pure picture of badass. If serial killers couldn't elicit a fear response out of her did this emo angel really think he could. The only thing she truly feared was her damnable traitorous senshi finding her before she was ready to deal with them. Surprisingly enough Mars had remained loyal to her as had Saturn, the others had turned on her. Mars had died protecting her, the pair had, had a heart to heart after Usagi had been revealed as the princess and had gotten closer, only keeping up the arguments for appearances sake.

She idly wondered whom Rei-chan had been reincarnated as before she returns to her glare down with Devimon. The emo angel almost balks from the fact that a mere child was glaring him down as if it were nothing to her. After Beryl, Doom Phantom, Kisenian Blossom, Pharaoh Ninety, Snow Queen Kaguya, Nehelania, Badiyanu, Nehelania again, and then Chaos some punk emo angel was not going to scare her. Of course, there was also the fact that she was a blooded killer, she only killed in self-defense or in the defense of others but it was still such a rush for her.

Tai was just staring at his little sister as she glares down Devimon without one drop of fear showing. How could she just be so fearless like that. Of course, he had no way of knowing she had been Sailor Moon or about her extracurriculars. He just thought of her like Kari, sweet and innocent. Oh, if he only knew that she was far from innocent. Sure, she could be sweet in the right circumstances but, her personality was far from sweet. Devimon unleashes his Touch of Evil and Selena curses as she and BlackGatomon land on one of the broken up pieces of File Island.

The sepia haired girl snarls angrily, oh that bastard was going to SUFFER for where she'd ended up. The girl was dodging attacks from Shawjamon, several of them while her partner works to take them down. That emo angel would wish for deletion by the time she was done with him. She'd learned a few tricks from a dominatrix and she was working on making a whip out of the vines here after she got out of this Kami damned situation.

Susanoo, what the hell did she do to deserve this? Selena thinks three hours later as she and her partner find food and inhale it. They'd managed to deal with all the damn Shawjamon and had found an easily defensible camp. She would fucking make Devimon pay for this, she'd damn near been skewered way too many times to count!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Selena Kamiya snarls angrily as she and BlackGatomon defend their camp once again. Why the fuck was she sent to such a danger prone place? She was getting tired of having to fend off so many damn attacks. To be honest she didn't know how much longer she and BlackGatomon could last. " Mach Grinder! "

" Harpoon Torpedo! "

" Selena, are you all right? "

" I never thought I'd be grateful to see anyone, Sora. Yeah, I'm fine I just want to rip Devimon's wings off and stuff them down his damn throat. " Selena says as the current enemies are driven off. Selena gives everyone food and then she and BlackGatomon grab on to one of Birdramon's talons, this way they could hitch a ride to Infinity Mountain.

" Selena you really didn't mean that, did you? " Sora asks her.

" Hell yes I did, Sora. Unlike the rest of you my situational awareness is much stronger. It's why Devimon thinks I'm a much bigger threat. I'm more likely to do what needs done. This is survival, we don't have time for fucking morals. " Selena says.

Joe, riding on Ikkakumon, winces at this. Selena would have taken him to task for the egg thing for sure. She was right, they didn't have time for their morals to get in the way of their survival and it was a girl younger than him that already had her priorities straightened out. She knew damn well that they may have to do things that they would never want to. Things that they would find morally repugnant while they were here and she had accepted that. " That's no reason to be so violent. " Sora reprimands her.

Selena snorts, " I'd rather be able to kick ass when I need to than be some pathetic damsel in distress that relies on a guy to save her. I've been self-sufficient since I was five, Sora, since Mom has no time for anyone other than Princess Kari. "

Sora winces, she hadn't thought things were that bad though Tai did sugarcoat what he told her. Was Tai really the only one whom tried to take care of Selena? " Do you resent Kari for that? "

" Not for that, I resent her for the fact that her idealism is going to get her or someone else killed. " Selena says and she knew that from her time as Usagi. Tsukino Usagi had learned the hard way that idealism was a good way to get yourself and others killed. She had learned her lesson and would never believe in the decency of human nature ever again.

Sora winces, what had happened to give someone so young such a jaded view of things anyhow? Selena was only nine, why the hell did she feel that way? Joe was stunned by how jaded a nine year old sounded, how was that even possible. That was when they got within view of the battle, BlackGatomon leaps from her perch and nails Devimon with her Cat Tail attack and then a Lightning Kick for good measure. Selena leaps down as well and lands perfectly, her digivice held at the ready and she aims it towards the emo angel.

He backhands her and Selena rolls with it and comes back onto her feet, " That the best you got, you emo? "

" Selena, stop taunting the evil angel. " Tai snaps.

Selena stands tall and defiant, for just a brief moment Tai could swear he saw a teen with blonde hair done up in buns with pigtail coming down from them, wearing a white gown superimposed over his little sister, then he blinks and the image was gone. What the hell had that been anyhow? Who was that person he had seen a brief glimpse of? " Why do you not fear me, girl? "

" Why should I, Devimon? You're a punk ass with no chance in hell of actually winning this confrontation. " Selena states, " Queen Beryl and her youma would have had a better shot if they'd still be around. "

Tai blinks, that girl, had that been…no, it couldn't be, right? His little sister was not in any way a mahou shojo, right? How else would she have known that though? Tai just wished he had a better idea of why he had seen that image. " I admit I have heard of Beryl and her ilk. They got beaten by some little girls in costumes, didn't they? " Devimon asks.

" I read Sailor Moon's autobiography. " Selena says, boy was she ever grateful that as Usagi she had decided to publish that a month before her final death. In it she had revealed her thoughts and feelings about every fight she had ever been in, revealed what really happened during the Silver Millennium. In short because of that book she had every reason to know about things only Sailor Moon would know about. She did not ever want to go back to that life again. She wouldn't mind finding Rei-chan or Hota-chan though.

Tai looks at Selena, he had seen her reading that book and she'd even let him read it. Sailor Moon had said she had been the Princess of the Moon in her last life. Devimon swipes at her and Selena leaps up into the air and pull a backwards double somersault to avoid the hit. Selena may not ever want to take up the mantle again but, she still had her senshi abilities and she would utilize them to their fullest. BlackGatomon gets in front of her partner, her claws held out before her when Devimon goes after TK. Selena was moving before she realized it and she grabs TK up, leaping into the air and grabbing on to Birdramon's talon while Patamon finally digivolves to Angemon. BlackGatomon use her Lightning Paw on Devimon and Selena aims her digivice at him again.

TK manages to do the same even as Birdramon attacks as well, " Hand of Fate! "

" Harpoon Torpedo! " Ikkakumon calls out.

" Needle Spray! " Togemon adds.

" Howling Blaster! " Garurumon adds his attack into the mix.

" Nova Blast! " Greymon shouts.

" Electro Shocker! " Kabuterimon was the final one to add in his attack.

All of the attacks combined and the evil angel was deleted easily enough. Angemon grabs his partner and Selena, setting them back down on the ground, " How did you manage that jump, Selena? " Izzy asks.

" Adrenaline. " Selena answers easily enough.

Izzy looks like he wants to argue that but, he decides not to at the moment. Selena would not tell any of them about her last lives. If she had her way she would never have anything to do with the Sol System Senshi ever again.

Just then a pillar of light appears and Selena blinks, " Ah, hello children. "

Selena tunes out at this point, if it was important either her partner or Tai would tell her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Selena rolls her eyes as she listens to the other kids whine while she and BlackGatomon start working on a raft. Seriously, get over it and start working on what was necessary to get every one home safe and sound. TK also starts to help her by gathering vines while BlackGatomon knocked down the trees. Selena was doing her level best to get them lined up and tied together. Leomon smiles and helps her out, unlike Light aligned children, Dark aligned ones just got the job done, no questions asked. By the time the others make the decision to go and help out the raft is already made. Selena just looks at them all and Tai blinks as he sees that same girl superimposed over his little sister. What the hell was going on anyhow?

" I see Selena, TK, BlackGatomon, and Leomon got our transportation ready. " Izzy says.

" Yeah, while you guys stood around arguing like little kids the little kids went ahead and got the job done. " Selena says while scratching her partner's ears.

" Gotta admit, she does have a point. " Patamon says, he was exhausted from his first digivolution to champion level.

" Well, we're ready to go now, though is that the special backpack, Imooto? " Tai asks Selena.

" The demon hunting one that holds more than you think, yes. Digimon, go find fruit as they have juices and can keep us hydrated. " Selena says.

" Yeah, we need to make sure we're stocked up on food for our trip to Server. " Tai says.

" Dude has a point. " Matt begrudgingly admits.

Selena pulls her backpack off and opens it up though she lets Patamon eat his share since he needed it more than the others. Still the digimon filled up while they were off foraging for all of them. Once the backpack is loaded up they set sail and Selena leans back against the mast post. " Imooto, why do you have a virus type? " Tai asks her.

" Because I'm more willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done. " Selena replies with, " Too bad I didn't get to rip that emo angel's wings off and stuff them down his throat, dropping me on that damn island. Hell, we barely had any time to rest, huh, BlackGatomon? "

" Selena's right, when we got separated we were fighting almost constantly. " BlackGatomon says.

" How did you manage to survive that? " Tai asks.

" I'm not afraid to get down and dirty in a fight. " Selena says, " Look, unlike the rest of you I don't let my morals get in the way of getting something done. Tai, you know I've had to pick a few pockets just to get us decent food and not that crap mom tries to serve us. "

Tai shudders at the mention of their mother's food, yeah, he knew that she had to do things that were morally questionable, so did he, but he still had a stronger moral compass than his little sister. In Selena's case she had two previous life time's worth of experience to draw upon, especially that of Usagi. Usagi had believed in the best of everyone and had been downtrodden before she even knew it. It had all come out, at least the Sailor Moon portion in her autobiography. No one had realized how she felt then save for Saturn and Mars.

" Things can't be that bad, can they, Tai? " Sora asks her friend.

" Worse, actually, Selena and I are both skilled dips out of necessity. Mom essentially has frozen the both of us out. " Tai states, " Imooto is right, we have to get over our moral hang ups in order to do this, otherwise we're going to get our asses handed to us. "

" We can't just become our enemies though, Tai, we can't sink to their level. " Sora argues back.

Selena rolls her eyes, " We won't hurt the innocent, Sora, but, we have to fight dirty, if not we're toast. "

" I refuse to believe that we need to sink to that level. " Sora fires back.

" That there will get either yourself or one of us killed, possibly even your partner, still ready to stay on the moral high ground, Takenouchi-san? " Selena ripostes just as quickly.

The orangette's eyes widen as the nine year old turns the argument around on her by pointing out that she could endanger her friends or even Biyomon. " Let me put it like this, think of this as a war and we must win otherwise our home world will be in danger, guys. Joe, you're our medic, this means we need to protect you and Tai-nii is our general, he needs to be protected just as fiercely. We're fighting for this world and all of humanity. " Selena states firmly.

Tai meets the eyes of everyone, " My little sister is right, we can't afford to hesitate when it could be the difference between saving humanity or letting it fall. No way could the adults handle this. I doubt the Sailor Senshi could if Digiworld invaded with large numbers. "

" Excellently well put, Tai. Our situation is precarious and unknown, we must fight each altercation as though it could be our last. " Izzy adds on.

" Why us? " Matt asks.

" Would adults believe us if we told them about this without seeing it. Children have minds that are much more open and amenable to change. " Selena tells Matt flatly.

Matt winces, hating the fact that a nine year old girl had a point, adults just didn't have flexible enough minds generally for this kind of thing which meant they all must have some kind of quality that was helpful. Izzy for his brain, Joe for his medical skills and caution, Tai for his ability to make the hard decisions, Selena was there to remind them that the gray areas existed, he didn't know about the others and himself just yet.

Miracle Palace:

Nekomon, the Warrior of Strength, has light tanned skin, looking like she's roughly seventeen at five foot eleven. She wears a white crew cut skin tight tank top that shows her curves, white skin tight bootie shorts, white knee length boots with ice blue snowflakes, a white collar with a silver charm, her warrior symbol engraved in ice blue, she has snow white hair done back in a braid with icicle like spikes woven in, ice blue cat eyes, and white cat ears and matching tail with a silver tail ring, stands looking at a palace made of white marble with gold crystal flower like tops on the towers. This is the Miracle Palace of Digiworld.

It has a massive flower garden on the grounds while there is a fountain that looks like a Magnamon and a Justimon standing back to back. On the inside there is a central receiving wing, throne room, dining hall, a training room like in Crown Game Center with seven sim rooms, a pool, bedrooms, weight room, library, main study, ballroom, a council chamber, and medical facilities. It was here she waited for certain circumstances, the first would be Sailor Stratus visiting, the second would be the return of the virtue senshi, the third would be the Moon Princess needing aid and shelter, the last one would be the child of Miracles appearing in Digiworld and needing guidance on how to use his or her powers.

She knew there were chosen children in the Digital World and she also knew the Moon Princess was with them. However the princess was not Light aligned like she had expected. Something must have happened before her being called to jade her to the point that she was more dark inclined. It was rare a Child of Malice was called upon by Lord Fanglongmon. For the hime to be the Chosen Child of Malice…she didn't even want to think of what had happened to cause that.

Odaiba:

Hisa Reisa, with long red hair and violet eyes, shudders as she feels an evil wind pass by her. This couldn't be good, she hadn't felt like this since she had been Hino Rei. Oddly enough she was still a priestess only she hadn't made a vow of chastity. She was learning at the Hie Shrine in Chiyoda. This time she wasn't living at the shrine she worked at. She did know that her hime was at the center of the storm that was coming and she had no idea where Sailor Saturn was or whom she had been reincarnated as. Something told her Sailor Mars would be needed again but, she didn't know why.

Digiworld:

Selena curses when their raft gets swallowed by a Whamon and then spying that damnable Black Gear. She immediately aims her digivice at it and it dissolves into data bits, she was really beginning to hate those damn gears. She tunes out until Whamon takes them to where the tags were. Tai had taken the time to fill her in on the salient points Gennai had hit upon when he had called. Her eyes widen when she notices one tag looks different from the others instead of gold there was one that was silver colored. Selena immediately takes the silver one and Tai blinks, " Why is yours different from ours? "

Leomon, whom was still with them, keeps his silence. They needed to learn naturally and through battle that not all darkness was evil. " I'm different from the rest of you, I don't immediately believe in the good nature of everyone and everything around me, I'm filled with darkness, Tai-nii. Even you have to admit that if Kari is Light then I'm the Dark that balances her out with you being neutral. "

Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon's battle was still going on in the background, Tai sighs at his little sister's logic. She had a damned point with that and he didn't like it. How could he, when one of his little sister's would probably have no problem with having her hands stained with human blood. He suspected her true activities but, loved her for the fact that she let him stay ignorant. The battle ends and the adjourn to Whamon once more, Selena deciding to curl up against her brother. He had always been there for her, when no one else was, Tai had always been there, for that alone he had her undying loyalty but, that didn't counteract the darkness in her heart and spirit. The pure malice and hate she lived with in her very core day in and day out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or digimon. I also do not own Nekomon or Miracle Palace, they belong to moonrose221.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Server:

Selena and BlackGatomon just jump down onto the beach five days later and stretch out while the others are more cautious about getting onto the Continent of Server. Tai was quick to join his little sister, he didn't need to worry the same worries about the middle Kamiya child. Instead he had to worry about whether or not she'd turn into a cold blooded killer. He places a hand on her shoulder and feels her relax minutely. Sora was still reeling from the cold logic Selena had thrown at her. Selena had a point, they were at war and they had to make sure they survived, if that meant doing things that were morally questionable then that's what they had to do.

Why the others were being so squeamish about it Tai didn't understand, even Izzy understood what they needed to do. Whamon had mentioned a Koromon village though BlackGatomon had gone ahead to scout things out. Tai could see the merit in that even if the others wouldn't be able to. They were in a new part of the Digital World, learning about their environment should be a high priority.

Tai stops the others before they can wander off, " BlackGatomon is scouting things out for us. We really shouldn't go into this blind, guys. "

" Dammit, why do you have to make sense? " Matt asks him.

Tai smirks at the older blonde while Selena smiles, Tai was letting whom he really was shine through. Tai may act like a goof ball but he was really quite unforgiving. Very few ever saw Tai's true personality as he hid it behind the fun loving goof ball persona he had crafted. Tai was very insidious in strategy games though he was still getting a feel for the Digital World. Most of his online gaming friends despised him because of how truly devious he was when they faced him, now if he was on their side they loved him. That kind of situation for the hidden genius.

BlackGatomon returns at the time and reports that Pagumon have taken over the Koromon village and are holding the Koromon prisoner. Selena and Tai both smirk, " Give us the lay out, BlackGatomon and we'll liberate a village. " Tai says.

BlackGatomon draws the layout and tells them all of her observations. The Kamiya siblings have identical grins on their faces, " You up for it, sis? "

Selena snorts, " Who the hell do you think you're dealing with! Of course, I'm up for it, I have the best stealth out of every human here. BlackGatomon and I will liberate the Koromon while you guys all distract the Pagumon. We'll even handle the two Gazimon that are guarding the Koromon. "

With that Selena and BlackGatomon slip away and Sora rounds on Tai, " How can you let her do something like that? "

" I know better than to coddle my little sister, Sora! She can handle herself just fine. I think I know her better than you do so don't you dare judge me on this! " Tai snaps.

Sora's brown eyes widen, Tai rarely snapped at anyone, " Selena's right, this is a war and as the general I have to utilize everyone under my command effectively. "

" I have to agree with Tai, he knows his little sister better than any of us, Sora. If he believes she can handle the job assigned to her then I believe so as well. " Joe says, Selena had opened the older blue haired boy's eyes up to the fact that they had to do whatever was necessary to survive.

Selena was like a shadow as she followed her partner to the water fall where the Koromon were being kept prisoner when a wall carving catches her attention as well as the glowing of her silver tag. On the wall was an upside down broken heart, the wall starts to glow and shrinks down, turning charcoal gray, and slotting into her tag, she had found her Crest. Information floods her and her brown eyes widen, she had the Crest of Malice. The nine year old continues on her way, trying hard not to think about her big brother.

Her eyes narrow when they reach their destination. Taking out both Gazimon at the same time was going to take some creativity unless…Selena hands a pebble to BlackGatomon and the virus feline immediately understands what her partner has in mind. While they're dealing with freeing the Koromon the girls are taking advantage of the fact that they can actually get clean, the guys actually do so too, they couldn't let too much grime build up after all. After that they take advantage of the situation and eat up. That was when they heard a huge boom from the direction of the Water Fall.

Selena motions to the Koromon to get out of there while she gets back to her feet after checking to see if all parts still worked correctly, " BlackGatomon, you all right? "

" Yeah, I'm good. " BlackGatomon answers her partner even as she dodges another attack from Etemon.

" Get out of here, you loser rock star! " BlackGatomon snaps and nails him with a Lightning Punch. Then the black digital feline darts away, Etemon was the level above her. Then Etemon sends an attack after the Koromon and Selena's hate boils over. She'd kept it in check for nine years now she could vent it. Her crest starts glowing and her digivice starts to glow charcoal gray and amethyst for the buttons while vibrating while whining.

" BlackGatomon digivolve to…LadyDevimon! "

" Well, now, that just won't do, Concert Crush! "

" LadyDevimon get out of there. "

The evil female angel deftly flies out of the way of Etemon's Concert Crush, thankfully the Koromon were all right. It was right then that the others showed up, Selena looked down right sinister at the moment while glowing charcoal gray, " Darkness Wave! "

" Dark Network! "

The two attacks collide and cancel each other out though LadyDevimon used the smokescreen to get in close and uses her Black Wing attack on the wannabe rocker. Etemon stumbles backwards and decides a retreat is in order. Selena smirks even as her partner devolves back down to Nyaromon. Selena goes over and picks her partner up, " You did fantastic, Nyaromon, we also achieved Ultimate. "

" What, but how? " Tai asks.

" You have to feel your attribute, what your crest stands for. Mine is the Crest of Malice, a vice, but it got the job done. " Selena says.

Just then Tai's eyes glaze over and he walks forward and behind the water fall. Selena could have sworn she saw his tag glowing as well. Tai emerges from the water fall with his crest, the Crest of Courage. " You're right, we need to harmonize with our crests to reach the next level. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Author's Note: - _telepathy _-

Server:

With the Kamiya siblings having their crests they move on after stocking up on food at the Koromon Village, they had freed the Koromon and driven out the Pagumon. Now they had somehow ended up in a desert, Selena was just grateful she had gotten water bottles spelled to automatically refill when she bought her back pack at the demon hunting supply shop. Though they did have plenty of food in there by now. Nyaromon was back to being Salamon, her rookie state while Selena manages to temper Tai's impulsiveness to stop him from forcing Agumon to his ultimate stage.

In many other dimensions Tai didn't have two little sisters to look after and so he didn't mature as fast in those dimensions, here, he's had to become a skilled dip just to make sure he and Selena have enough food and clothes. He knew damn well that it wasn't Kari's fault their parents essentially ignored the existence of her older siblings. Kari at least made birthday, Christmas, Halloween, Valentine's Day, and any other occasion cards for them. They know Kari loves them but, having their parent's love would be better. In many ways it was Tai and Selena against the world. They were always there for each other. Tai was the one that comforted her during thunderstorms and she would patch him up after a really hard soccer practice.

Selena was allowing Salamon to ride on her head while they traveled through the sandy area known as a desert. Joe had recently gotten his own crest at a coliseum of all places. They had managed to drive the other Greymon off that was in Etemon's control. Of course, none of them were expecting the Ocean Liner in the desert or maybe it was a Sand Liner now. Selena's eyes narrow and she opens her back pack, motioning Salamon in. Salamon immediately understands as she was also feeling uneasy about the big boat that had just appeared out of nowhere though the mirage of the giant cactus would have been welcome had the thing been real. Getting some shade would have been nice. After Mimi flirted their way on to the Sand Liner, Selena was the only one that went to the pool that managed to escape Kokatorimon's sneak attack. Salamon was out of her backpack and digivolving. While the viral feline deals with the flightless rooster Selena was quick to free the guys. " Thanks, imooto. "

" Hey, someone has to think ahead. " Selena retorts.

" Oh ha ha. " Tai retorts even as the dodge another attack.

" Man, that attack that freezes our digimon is sooo not fair. " Matt says.

" Affirmative, I just wish there was some way around that attack other than dodging. " Izzy states.

" One of you, preferably TK, go warn Sora and Mimi. " Selena says, " I'd do it myself but, we don't know the range of the crests and digivices yet. "

" She has a point, TK, go. " Matt says.

" BlackGatomon, cover TK. "

The digital feline smirks maliciously even as she continues to deal with the evil rooster. Ten minutes later, a very long ten minutes from the point of view of several individuals, a welcome sound is heard, " Meteor Wing! "

" All right, go Birdramon! " Tai cheers.

" Sorry we're late, Mimi and I took the time to get dressed. " Sora says.

Palmon races forward even as Mimi arrives, her digivice reacting immediately, " Palmon digivolve to…Togemon! "

With the three champions working together they manage to keep the evil rooster contained and then Selena's attention snaps to TK. Her brown eyes widen and she's on the move, senshi instinct coming to the fore. She had never been able to tolerate the innocent getting hurt if she could help it. She only has enough time to get in between TK and the attack sent his way, Kokatorimon's Feather Sword. Once again Tai sees an image superimposed over his little sister, this time it was Sailor Moon and she smiles at him, - _Protect her well, Taichi._-

Tai's eyes widen at this, it looked like he needed to talk with his little sister soon, he wasn't going crazy, she really was or had been a mahou shojo. Selena manages to stand up from her knees and turn around, her crest lighting up with a charcoal gray glow, " BlackGatomon, let's take this up a level. This bastard just tried to hurt a non-combatant. "

Tai's eyes narrow, " No, you might not be able to handle another ultimate evolution this soon. "

" Don't you worry about me, Tai-nii, I can handle this, and since she's my partner so can BlackGatomon. " Selena says, her brown eyes flashing sapphire briefly.

" Damn straight I can. BlackGatomon digivolve to…LadyDevimon! " Selena's digivice was now charcoal gray with purple buttons and vibrating in her hand even as blood drips down her back. TK's eyes were wide, this was the second time she had saved him like this. With no regard for her own safety whatsoever.

LadyDevimon takes the fight to Kokatorimon while Birdramon and Togemon protect the kids from errant attacks. Selena stubbornly stays on her feet, the strength she'd found as Usagi coming through clearly. As Sailor Moon, Usagi, she'd had to stand back up with worse injuries because she was the damned leader. She would gladly be Tai's second in command or even just advise. Right now she had to stay awake and keep fighting. The others were counting on her to see this through though Tai would be talking to her about this.

Sometimes his overprotectiveness was grating and others times she couldn't be more grateful for him. For the fact that there was actually someone that cared about all of her well-being other than just making sure she was fed and had a roof over her head. LadyDevimon manages to defeat the evil rooster and they exit the ship along with the Numemon though for some stupid reason it kept going, causing them all to run for their lives and the cactus to reappear as well. This time the giant cactus was real and Mimi gets her Crest of Sincerity after the Sand Liner crashes into the cactus and gets flipped.

Tai sends his little sister a look, thanks to what she had said earlier he didn't try and force Agumon to digivolve though Selena's partner was back down to Nyaromon, the ultimate level took a lot of power. Once they stop for the night Tai has Agumon and Nyaromon stand guard after the others have all fallen asleep. It was time to have a conversation with the middle Kamiya child.

" Selena, why have I been seeing certain individuals superimposed over you a certain moments, twice I saw what looked like a blonde princess, and then when you stood back up after protecting TK I saw Sailor Moon, she asked me to protect you? "

Brown eyes widen in shock, " How could you possibly…only someone connected…I don't understand. " Selena mumbles. Trying to make sense of what Tai had just told her. Only someone connected to her back then should have been able to see any of that. Why would Sailor Moon talk to her, their, big brother? Shimatta, it made no sense whatsoever.

" Selena? " Tai asks.

" You probably already suspect the truth, Tai-nii. "

" So you were Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess? "

" Hai, you read the autobiography, as Tsukino Usagi I had to make my own ink and mix my own blood with it so my story would be told accurately. All of my thoughts and feelings were in that book. Still, only someone connected to me during the Silver Millennium should have seen what you did. Since you have then there is a connection, we just have to find it. I know some of my Silver Millennium memories are still hidden from me. " Selena says.

" This explains why you're so jaded and why you sometimes shake your head at Kari's ideals, Usagi was a lot like Kari, wasn't she? " Tai asks.

" Yeah, so was Serenity and now Serenity, Usagi, and Sailor Moon are like separate personalities or rather you know how Raven from _Teen Titans _has her different aspects separated, like Brave is green, Orange is Rude, Gray is Timid, Pink is Happy they're like that. Usagi is my innocence, Sailor Moon my Bravery or Courage, Serenity she's my Nobility, Diplomacy, and Wisdom all rolled into one. " Selena says.

" I get it, what about you yourself? "

" I'm everything else, Tai-nii, or rather my other emotions don't have physical representations for the most part. I suppose my rage is represented by Shinimegami, as Serenity the V I was horribly abused by my mother in every way imaginable so she could break me and make me a weak, malleable puppet. Instead Shinimegami was created out of the powers I inherited from my father back then and was a literal death goddess, taken in by Amaterasu when the Greco-Roman pantheon had no room for her. She was also granted carte blanche access to every afterlife world since she was Greco-Roman in origin. " Selena says.

" Damn, you've always suffered, haven't you, imooto? " Tai asks her.

" Yeah, I have, at least I have you this time. " Selena murmurs, letting Tai pull her to him for a hug. Rarely did she let herself be the little girl that just wanted the safety of being in her big brother's arms, the topic of discussion had made her feel vulnerable and projecting the Silence Wall this long was a mite tiring.

Tai holds her tight against him, " Never forget that you will always have me, imooto. Ever since that incident with Kari we've been completely ignored by our parents. They only remember about me to brag about my athletic prowess. "

" At least you get bragged about. I'm completely glossed over. " Selena says.

Tai sighs, he hated that she was right, he at least got some acknowledgement from their parents, she got none unless it was negative. Even Kari knew Selena and Tai were both treated unfairly, she didn't understand why when neither of them had done nothing wrong. Selena and Tai both understood the situation better than their idealist little sister did. Selena was constantly put down for her grades, which were better than his, being independent, that was a major issue between Selena and their parents, her refusing to conform to traditionalist ideals.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Author's Note: -_telepathy-_

Server:

Kamiya Selena just stares at the pink powder puff with wings, " Yeah, I don't think so. I don't need your training, neither does Nyaromon. "

" Then why is she at her in-training stage? " Piximon asks.

" Because I digivolved to ultimate twice and it is quite tiring, Piximon. " Nyaromon states.

The pink powder puff looks at the duo of Malice stunned, they had already attained Ultimate stage. Then he sees the Crest and Tag, a silver tag with a charcoal gray crest, the Crest of Malice. " Of course, one of Fanglongmon's Chosen Children, You guys always figure things out quicker than Azulongmon's though I am surprised goggle boy didn't force a digivolution. "

" Imooto makes sense, besides, since when has forcing anything ever worked? " Tai asks him.

Piximon looks closer at the goggle headed boy, " I see, you are a true neutral though you will ally with the Light when necessary. Your sister is dark aligned but fights for the light. You have much wisdom, bearer of Courage. "

Tai snorts at this, it came from having to know whom was a good mark for lifting wallets. If he didn't have that particular talent he'd be seriously screwed over. Tai and Selena both had street smarts, they'd been forced to learn and adapt, this meant Tai knew the shades of gray intimately while Selena was more than willing to do whatever it took to protect her loved ones, which right now consisted of Tai and Kari. Her little sister was way too naïve and reality would hit her hard one day.

Selena would not be the one to pick her back up either, the girl needed to find her own strength. Selena and her partner, whom after eating digivolves easily runs up the stairs with Tai and Agumon not far behind at Piximon's place. The others all stare at them in shock, including the pink powder puff with wings. Selena and Tai trained hard core almost all the time as being pickpockets meant that they had to be in fantastic shape. They had also taken to training their partners when the others weren't looking. This meant that Agumon and Salamon were in much better shape than the others. Tai grins, " Wanna give them a show, imooto? "

Selena grins, a traveling martial artist had seen them doing whatever they could to survive a few years back and had trained them in his style. Of course, they were also taught the forbidden techniques as well. The one was very useful for hiding in the shadows when necessary. Their sensei had used it to check on their home situation and then had taught them how to steal, only when necessary. Thankfully they only lifted wallets so far and then used the money to pay for the essentials, which thankfully their parents did pay for Tai's soccer gear. Selena's hobby stuff however was another story entirely.

Selena was using her martial arts training in order to try and become a demon huntress, she already dealt with small time demons and annoying sprites. She just didn't have the backing to become a demon huntress. Like their parents would allow that anyhow. As they dance around each other the rest of the children are watching in awe.

Center:

Lord Fanglongmon frowns, where the hell was Stratus? They needed someone to bring the other sovereigns back in line and they would only listen to Sailor Stratus, their princess. Maybe the Celestials might be able to bring them to heel. He knew EmperorGreymon had been sent to deal with Zhuqiaomon several times in the past for his deplorable attitude towards humanity. He had called on Selena Kamiya because she would be able to show the other children that darkness wasn't always something that needed to be feared. It didn't hurt that she had been at risk of straying too far into the darkness. She had needed a purpose, something to strive towards, other than her own survival.

There was so much darkness in her very soul. " Fanglongmon, she is still at risk and we ancient warriors can't tolerate that. I personally swore to defend her no matter what. "

Fanglongmon looks to his left seeing a combination of dragon and griffin mostly colored red and gold(AN: look on google images for better description), " AncientGreymon, it has been a long time since you have deigned to visit anyone. "

" I know, but the Child of Malice is the Tsuki no Hime. What has happened to her is deplorable. There should not be so much darkness in one so pure, her dark has overpowered her light. " AncientGreymon says.

" That's part of why I called her in when I did, AncientGreymon, to help her form more bonds, to help keep her from straying too far into darkness. Unfortunately she will never be light again or even neutral. Her first two lives saw to that, she's hardened now, no longer naïve or trusting in human nature. She trusts in actions over anything else. " Fanglongmon says.

" I just find it sad that she has finally lost her sense of innocence and wonder. " AncientGreymon says.

Server:

Selena glares at the powder puff once again that tries to deny them food, " Look, I have a high metabolism and will not let you tell when I can and cannot eat, Piximon! "

" You need training. "

" No, I don't, I know what the hell I'm doing. Harden the others up so they can make the hard decisions when necessary. I'm already capable of that. " Selena retorts and walks away.

Tai and Agumon had been sent for some bunk special training and Piximon wanted to do the same for her. Then her world goes dark, Salamon growls and digivolves to BlackGatomon, glaring at the powder puff with wings, " Relax, this training is needed, yup, yup, yup. " Piximon tells the irate partner digimon.

When Selena comes to she starts swearing vehemently in every language she knew, which with her having been omnilingual as Princess Serenity, was quite a lot. She stands up and her malice takes over. Piximon had miscalculated and after Tai saves the others after Matt and Izzy had gained their crests, Selena emerges from her training, consumed by a charcoal gray aura, her partner up to LadyDevimon. It was the look in her eyes that concerned the others though she zeroed in on Piximon, " You dare try to impose your training upon me? "

Piximon's eyes widen, this wasn't supposed to happen, not even dark aligned destineds had this extreme of a reaction to the cave training. " Darkness Wave! "

Piximon barely dodges the attacks sent his way and Tai steps forward, " Imooto, you don't want to do this, you can't let your anger consume you. "

" Tai-nii, stay out of this. "

" No, I won't let you do this, Selena. " Tai says firmly, standing between LadyDevimon and Piximon though he really wanted to take a piece out of the powder puff as well. He hadn't needed that lesson either. He had already come to terms with what had happened. His parents had been stupid to leave such a young kid in charge of two younger siblings. It was their negligence that put Kari in the hospital. Piximon's training was meant to make Selena face her demons, instead Shinimegami took over, protecting her more innocent than her, self. This meant that the fact that she'd been knocked out and taken their against her will had already pissed her off. Tai's crest glows even as LadyDevimon halts her attack, " Thank you, Tai. "

" Don't thank me, I also want to tear a piece out of your digital hide, Piximon. I did this for my little sister. " Tai says.

Selena sways on her feet and Tai barely manages to catch her, cradling her in his arms while LadyDevimon reverts back to Nyaromon once more. " You're all right, imooto, I've got you. "

Tai carries her and Nyaromon out while the others follow, Piximon had screwed up with the Kamiya siblings, they knew harsh reality and had already faced their inner demons for the most part. Selena dealt with hers nightly, it was why she slept snuggled up with Tai. She had accepted everything it just refused to give her peace. " Dude, what was your training like? " Matt asks Tai.

The brown haired goggle head sighs, " I had to relive something that happened in my childhood. See, when Kari was four, making me seven, I was left in charge of both of my younger siblings and Kari was sick. She looked like she was feeling better so we all went to the park to play soccer. She was taken to the hospital in an ambulance. When they arrived my mother slapped me for what had happened. It was then they basically started ignoring my existence like they do Selena's. Well, they brag about my soccer prowess. I was forced to relive that moment in time. Thing is I should never have been left in charge. I've accepted this and moved on from it so, it was basically a waste of time. Don't know what Selena was supposed to deal with though. Consider that her rage aspect like Raven of the _Teen Titans. _"

The others all stare at him in stunned silence, " They left you in charge of a four and five year old, what the hell were they high on? " Joe asks, enraged that Tai had been forced to deal with something like that.

" No clue, we both know it's not Kari's fault she's treated like a pampered princess by our parents and to an extent she recognizes that something is wrong in our family dynamic but, she just doesn't get it. It's why I'm so much closer to Selena, she does. " Tai says.

" Damn, man, that just sucks. No wonder you two have less of a problem putting aside your morals, you've had to in order to survive, haven't you? " Matt asks.

Tai sighs again and endures their questions and comments though he did steer them away from Selena. He knew she didn't want them knowing the truth about her just yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. I also don't own Raven.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Server, Piximon's Place:

The flying pink powder puff suddenly sees a girl that has on a white fuku with an Indigo skirt, an indigo scarf with three ice blue lines, indigo Jupiter style boots, ice blue bows, back bow is super length, indigo trimmed elbow length gloves, silver bracelets with ice blue gems, and indigo choker with an ice blue crescent moon ornament, a silver tiara with an indigo gem, and indigo star earrings. " Stratus-hime, it is such an honor to finally meet you. " Piximon says.

The red headed senshi sighs, " Piximon, if Courage had not been able to stop Malice I would have been forced to intervene. You just forced my princess, the Tsuki no hime, to relive her dreadful past, she's accepted what has happened but it haunts her. That was Shinimegami you dealt with. Right now Tai is the only one she trusts along with Davis Motomiya Chosen Child of Miracles. Thing is Davis is like a little brother to her, she needs someone to show her what non-sibling love is and I don't know whom that can possibly be. "

Piximon winces, " Your training methods need to be revised, Piximon. Nekomon is going to oversee your re-training. I wish it didn't have to come to that but, what you forced Tai and Selena to go through was unnecessary. They have accepted their demons and made peace with them. Selena knows she will have to deal with her senshi one day, the ones whom turned on her. Until then she should be allowed to have a normal childhood but that couldn't happen. I had to call in help other than their sensei in the martial arts to ensure their survival. One of my Destineds from Mobius. Hiding his true appearance was a bitch and a half and she still saw through it. " Stratus says .

" I am truly sorry, Stratus-hime, I will gladly undergo training with Nekomon-sensei. " Piximon says.

Mobius:

Stratus sighs and takes her Mobian form, an indigo and silver wolf in color with brown eyes. She needed to find Manic Hedgehog now and hope he was available to help Tai deal with his sister's emotional storm which would be coming. Right now the poor girl was still unconscious from the mental and emotional trauma the cave had put her through. She finds the Underground's van and places herself where only Manic would find her.

In the van Manic frowns as he overlooks the music for the next concert he and his sibs had been hired for, not over the music, that was spot on. His empathy was picking up on someone he rarely saw anymore. Last time had been when she'd needed someone to train two Destineds how to survive on the streets in a different dimension. What had disheartened the then twelve year old Mobian was the fact that one of them was six. He may have spent two years there but Stratus had gotten him back and barely anytime had passed in his home. She'd made certain he wouldn't be missed.

He was still concerned about Selena, she'd given him an empathic headache and that had been with her blocking him. She was the only other empath that he had ever run into. His empathy was just that strong and she'd finally needed someone to confide in. He'd become her confidant and Stratus had made sure they could still talk to each other. That was when the green hedgehog sighs internally and rolls his shoulders. Thankfully Sonia was out getting a Spa treatment, " Hey bro, just goin' out for a walk. Not sure how long I'll be and I can survive on the streets unlike you. "

The emerald eyed blue hedgehog, Sonic, snorts, " I know, Sonia's the only one that mother hens over you. Just come back in relatively one piece, Manic. "

Manic rolls his golden eyes at this, " Dude, I can totally handle myself. "

Manic slips out before Sonic can say anything else and his eyes immediately catch a flash of indigo. Yep, Stratus was here and blending in. He couldn't blame her, didn't want Buttnik cottoning on to her after all. Once he reaches her she quirks an eyebrow and Manic curses softly before finding them a good place to talk without eavesdroppers, " What's up, Ange? You never appear just to chat. "

" Piximon had good intentions with his training. You know the cave that makes you deal with your demons? " Angie Hinomoto, Sailor Stratus, asks him.

" Yeah, why? "

" He forced Selena into that training. " Angie says softly.

Manic's golden eyes widen even as he curses up a blue streak, " You need me to help her deal with the emotional and psychological trauma that brought up, don't you? "

" Manic, Tai can't do it alone. Her Crest is Malice! "

Manic's eyes slam shut, " Damn, I guess it was too much to hope that she end up light aligned after the hell she went through in her first two lifetimes. Well, she can give me lessons on royal crap. Goddess, I did not need to find out I'm a damned Prince of Mobotropolis. "

Angie sighs, " Manic, she needs you, you're the only one that knows everything and I mean everything she went through. Tai still has some innocence and she'd protect him as best she could from what she truly had to endure. "

" Never said I wasn't goin', Ange. Same deal as last time? "

" Yeah, you won't be too horribly missed, at least not by Sonic. Your sister on the other hand, well, I can't say anything for her. " Angie tells him.

" Let's go. Gotta make sure my students are alright after all. " Manic says.

" Thank you, Manic. "

" It's all good, Ange. " Manic says.

A flash of Indigo light later and they've disappeared. Since no one was there to witness anything no one realized the Thief Prince was gone.

Server:

Manic rolls his shoulders as he reappears in his normal Mobian form, Angie was human again and was once more Sailor Stratus, " Stratus-hime? " Manic asks her.

" They need to learn acceptance. " is Stratus' answer to his unspoken question.

Manic can see Tai and Selena in the distance, Tai really did have distinctive hair, kinda like his spikes were distinctive, or rather his spiky quills. With Manic's help Tai had learned how to completely fade into the background. Tai was currently carrying his little sister and middle Kamiya child. " Damn, that cave really did traumatize her, huh? " Manic asks.

" Manic, it has been quite a while. "

" Hey, Renamon, yeah, it has. Stratus-hime, how you gonna play this? "

Stratus sighs and then walks forward, catching up with the Chosen of this dimension, thankfully Azulongmon had actually chosen well for this batch. It was Patamon that spotted her and he rises into the air, performing an aerial bow, " Stratus-hime, it's an honor to even see you in the Digital World. "

Stratus smiles and explains her tale before introducing Manic and explaining about the Multiverse. TK smiles, he thought Manic was cool, Mimi thought he was cute, and Tai grins as he sees his other teacher in the thieving ways, " Welcome back, Manic. Here to help me with my sister? "

" Of course, Stratus-hime called on me for just that purpose, Tai-kohai. " Manic teases him.

" You do realize neither one of us was fooled by the glamour, right? " Tai asks Stratus.

" Dammit, Aura Sight, you have that too. I knew Selena had that particular talent and Empathy. Anything else I need to know about you, Kamiya Taichi? " Stratus asks him.

Tai grins, " That would be telling. My sensei told me to always hold something in reserve. "

Brown eyes slit open and Manic is staggered by the emotion pouring off of the nine year old. " Let me take her, Tai. "

Tai nods at this, he knew Manic would never hurt Selena. Selena was the little sister he never had. Once Manic has her he lets his empathy wash over her and the nine year old relaxes. The fifteen year old hedgehog was cursing internally, astral projection was one of his weaker talents but that was what he'd have to do in order to help Selena this time, Selena and her other aspects.

Upside Down Pyramid:

Etemon frowns when he sees Stratus and the green dude she brought with her. Then to find out he has a Renamon for a partner, that was just over kill, baby. Still, the Child of Malice was out of it for the moment, it would be the perfect time to strike if not for the fact Sailor Stratus, Princess of the Digital World was right there. Then the fact that she brought in a Destined, yeah, things were getting hot, baby.

Darkened Castle:

A shadowy figure frowns, what was she doing back? Sure, she happened to be the princess of the Digital World but, her being here in person right now was not good timing. What had happened to prompt her coming here now of all times! Sovereigns dammit, this was not what he needed right now. He needed her far away from the Digital World so he could enact his plans for the Digital and Human worlds.

With the Children:

Manic sighs as he keeps Selena peaceful, no one should ever have to suffer like she had through three lifetimes yet here Selena was, her purity dimmed by the treason she'd had to deal with, the political games and all sorts of other nonsense. This was why Manic wanted nothing to do with being royal. Don't get him wrong, he loved the fact that he had siblings now, could do without Sonia being an SAP or Spiny Annoying Princess. Sonic was cool, he could even hover board though Manic needed to get Sonic one that he could do all those tricks on, or build him one.

One thing no one knew was that Mobian Digidestines didn't need to fear Robotization. His Crest of Resolve had saved him from that more than once. Not even Farrel had known that even though he did know about the Digital World, Angie had told him. His Crest of Resolve resembled three interconnected crescent moons and had saved his ass on more than one occasion.

The others were still getting educated by Angie so that left Manic time to start the process to help Selena heal from her most recent ordeal. He'd need to meditate and then astrally project, thankfully he had his empathy firmly wrapped around his target.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, or Sonic, Manic, Sonia, or Farrel. Nor do I own Sailor Stratus, she is the brainchild of moonrose221.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note: _this is book, movie, song, and televised show titles_

Selena's Mindscape:

The furry green hedgehog with golden eyes lets them take in the mindscape around him, he saw an ornate palace in the distance with marble pillars lining the walkway with water spilling down from them, plentiful patches of flowers, butterflies fluttering around, birds chirping, ornate carvings. It was beautiful and Manic knew this was where he would find the answers to the current problems. This was Princess Serenity V's home, a place she knew very well how to defend.

" Hey there, Manic, I'm here to guide you to the palace. "

Manic takes in the bubbly blonde with sapphire eyes, " Usagi, right? "

" Hai, Selena told you about me, huh? "

" She told me everything, she needed someone she could vent to that didn't still believe in humanity, Tai does. " Manic says.

Usagi smiles sadly, " I fooled myself into thinking that they truly cared for me, that I actually had true friends, I almost lost Naru-chan as a friend but, I refused to let go of her, I stayed friends with Naru-chan and she kept me going until they betrayed and killed me. It was at my sixteenth birthday party, which had been delayed. Mercury, sweet Ami-chan created the poison, Michiru-san made the drink and mixed the poison in it, Mamo-chan delivered the drink, and then when that didn't kill me Mako-chan crushed my larynx with a punch, Setsuna-san severed my spine, and Haruka-san stabbed me in the heart while Mamo-chan beheaded me. Selena's right, I let myself be used as a doormat. I never stood up for myself after Luna-san told me to stop being a whiny little bitch about everything.

My family, they never understood me, hated me. Naru-chan was literally all that was keeping me going from the time I was six until I was murdered at sixteen. As long as I had Naru-chan I could survive what was thrown my way. I only wish I had actually known love but, I never have, not the truest deepest kind of love in any life. Sure Selena has Tai's brotherly love and you love her as a younger sibling as well. There will come a time when that is not enough. "

Manic winces, " May I just say that you are far stronger than you realize, to survive all of that, and still be reincarnated and fight to protect those who can't protect themselves. "

" I never wanted to fight, I was tricked into it and then I find out that after the first henshin there was no going back. I was never given a choice as to whether or not I wanted to be Sailor Moon. Selena has the Power of Choice and she will wield it, Manic. " Usagi says.

Manic knew what this was, he was learning something he needed to he just didn't understand why yet. He didn't know how what he was learning right now was going to help him with Selena, he just knew that it would. " Most people don't understand how precious of a commodity free will actually is, Selena does and so do I. My home there's this evil tyrant whom took over and he's Roboticizing the citizens, including my foster dad. If things had been perfect I would have grown up a pampered prince instead of a thief. "

" Being royal isn't fun and I didn't grow up as a princess as Usagi still I was expected to act like one, once it was discovered I was the Moon Princess reincarnated. " Usagi tells the Mobian Prince.

" That's just stupid. " Manic mutters.

Manic continues to listen as Usagi tells him the little things he hadn't been told about her life, things Selena would have dismissed since Usagi had a parent's love at one point.

Server, Children:

TK looked completely enraptured with Sailor Stratus while Izzy kept firing off questions for the Sailor Senshi to answer. Stratus patiently answered everything Izzy asked her and subtly started the awakening process for Mimi. It would be nice to have Sailor Sincerity back. Right now she wasn't quite ready, growing up as a spoiled little Daddy's girl hadn't helped her. Tai looks at Stratus, " How is Manic going to help my little sister? "

" By finding the root problem and hopefully helping her to handle it. She has dealt with and accepted everything except for the fact that she can't escape her destiny, all parts of it, Tai. " Stratus says.

" Hasn't she given enough? " Tai asks, " Lost enough, suffered enough? "

" I agree with you wholeheartedly, she should be allowed to be selfish for once. She may never be free. " Straus says softly.

" What are you two talking about? " Matt asks.

" Matt, stay out of it, Selena will tell the rest of you when she's ready. I will not force her to trust any of you. " Tai states firmly.

" As it should be, you are the kind of family she has needed for millennia now, Taichi. Just make sure you always support her no matter what. I can't blame her for wanting nothing to do with certain things. " Stratus says.

" Millennia? " Sora asks.

" Sorry, I can't answer that, Selena trusts so very few and I want to earn hers so I won't be telling you guys things. She'll tell you when you need to know and not a moment before. " Sailor Stratus states firmly.

Stratus sets up a barrier around Manic and Selena, she would do whatever it took to help Manic actually get this done. Manic was quite literally the only one whom could relate to all of Selena's aspects. Comparing herself to Raven of _Teen Titans_ had been rather genius. She was just sad to see the Tsuki no Hime so hard and jaded now. It would break Sailor Friendship's heart to know the hime no longer believed in the goodness inherent in humanity. Then again Stratus couldn't blame her, she had horrible luck with parents, the Queen had treated her like garbage at worst and a pawn at best. The Tsukinos had out right hated her and wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. The Kamiyas just ignored her existence for the most part but, this time she had Tai, she had a big brother that loved her and would do anything to protect her.

Kari, Tai and Selena's little sister, Chosen Child of Light, had the innocence that Selena had lost due to so much betrayal and being used by just about everyone in her life. Stratus had no clue where Saturn happened to be at the moment though she had done the right thing by introducing Manic to Tai and Selena. This Tai was much more in the gray, more willing to get his hands dirty to protect those he loved.

" Stratus-hime, could you tell us more about the Sailor Senshi in general? " Izzy asks.

Stratus sighs, " I swear I'm introducing you to Sailor Knowledge just as soon as I find her. All right, listen closely…"

They listen as the rise and fall of the Silver Millennium is told to them, the function of all the different senshi, how the Sailor Enforcers were Internal Affairs, Sailor Themis' group which was law enforcement, the Norm Planetary Senshi were the protectors of the High Lunar royals, the Outsiders were the ones that didn't fit in anywhere else and had been the last High Lunar Princess' closest protectors before the fall, the Knights which were generally the High Princes of the planets, the Virtue Senshi were the protectors of the Digital World while also being Stratus' own protectors.

" I, wow, okay, I'm guessing Selena…wait, Selene, a Lunar Deity in Greek Mythology, Selena is the last High Lunar Princess, isn't she? " Matt asks.

Stratus sighs, " Damn lone wolves and their ability to make leaps of logic like that. "

" Matt, listen to me now, you say nothing to her. My imooto has suffered enough and I won't have any of you exacerbate that just to sate your curiosity. " Tai says, his chocolate eyes flashing in warning.

Izzy gulps, " Right, wait until she tells us and not force the issue, got it. "

Sora shakes her head, Tai was a force to be reckoned with when it came to the safety of his little sisters, especially Hikari as Selena could and would take care of herself. That didn't mean Tai wasn't there for Selena as well. Sora had seen him warn bullies away from her if they didn't take a hint from Selena's dealing with them. How she pulled off some of those pranks Sora would never know.

Joe now understood how a nine year old could be jaded, if every Sailor Senshi from the fall was reincarnated when they were needed the most then Selena definitely had been through more than one life. He understood how she could just ignore her morals when it came to survival so easily. She'd had no other choice but to learn how to survive and adapt throughout the course of her life times. Joe honestly didn't know if he would have the strength for something like that. To never be granted an eternal rest, to always be reincarnated when the need for you was greatest, no matter what way you looked at it, being a Sailor Senshi from the fall had to bite.

" What was Selena like back then? " TK asks.

Stratus smiles, " She always had a smile for her people but, anyone whom really knew her could see the sadness in her eyes. She lived but she never thrived back then. Rarely did she actually speak her mind in public. She could only vent her true feelings when she was visiting Saturn and her paternal half-sister Sailor Saturn, the High Saturnian Princess. Rarely did she go to visit the Night Court but she could safely vent her true feelings there too. She was miserable, she once described herself as trapped in a Crystalline Cage. It would have helped if she'd met her other half back then yet even now I can sense she hasn't. "

" She's never known the love, the unconditional love that only a soul mate could gift her with. " Tai says, " I'm not an idiot, plus, I have read Sailor Moon's autobiography. "

Mindscape:

Manic winces as he takes a fist to his gut, " I take it you're Shinimegami, her Rage aspect, right? "

" I am, Prince Manic Sarashi Hedgehog, can you tell me why I should let you pass? " Shinimegami asks him.

" I have never once brought deliberate and malicious harm to Selena. " Manic says as he straightens, steely eyes locking with the Midnight Blue ones boring into him.

" Okay, you have a point with that, still, why should I let you get to Selena? "

" I know what it's like for her, to feel like an Outsider with her own siblings. " Manic retorts, " Sonia grew up pampered while Sonic may have had it a bit rougher he still had loving parents, never had to worry about being stabbed in his sleep, worry about where his next meal would come from, be terrified of what could happen if he ended up sick…I understand where Selena is coming from much better than Tai can in some ways. "

Shinimegami steps aside and Manic proceeds into the palace. Crown Princess Serenity V is waiting for him outside of her own chambers, " Prince Manic, it is a pleasure to meet Mobian royalty. I warn you now, Selena was forced to relive something that no one should ever have to. It was something that I had managed to repress from my childhood. " Serenity says.

" What happened? "

" My mother showcased her conquests to me, literally rode several men in front of me when I was ten as a form of Sex Ed. I went to great lengths to forget what happened as she and all her 'friends' got off on me watching them, though some of them I was forced to give hand jobs to. "

Manic winces, " Ah, Yiffing Hell, this ain't gonna be easy. "

Manic takes a moment to steel himself and then he opens the door and walks in. He found Selena curled up in a ball, and oddly enough she'd taken a Mobian form of a Charcoal Gray and Amethyst kitten curled up into a very tight ball. The kind of ball that only a cat could curl up into, " Leeny-girl, it's Nicky. " Manic murmurs, she was the only one allowed to shorten his name like that.

An eye slits open, " Manic, go 'way. "

" Can't do that, you have never once given in and you can't let what happened two lifetimes ago get you down now. You have me, and you have Tai. " Manic retorts.

Manic pulls the kittenfied Selena on to his lap and starts rubbing her ears, " I won't abandon you. I always make the time to talk to you no matter what, even if it is harder with me now being one of the leaders of the Freedom Fighters to try and take back my planet. Do you know how hard it is for me to relate to Sonia, she has no damn clue how dangerous Mobian Kind can be. She seems to think there is never a reason to kill anyone. "

Selena snorts and snuggles into the teenaged hedgehog, " That kind of thinking will get her or someone else killed. Tell me Sonic isn't that naïve. "

" He isn't thankfully. " Manic says and starts to tell her about his life living with his sibs while on the run from Dr. Robotnik.

She slowly uncurls as he reaches the point in the story where Sonic is afraid of water and remains snuggled into her teacher in the ways of thievery. " I wasn't expecting that memory, I'd never been successful in repressing memories before but, I guess it doesn't surprise me that, Serenity managed to pull it off, I just wish it had stayed buried. "

" I'll be around for a while so don't hesitate to talk to me, Leeny-kit. "

Selena unsheathes the claws she currently had, " Don't try my patience, Nicky. "

Bubble:

Selena's chocolate eyes slit open even as Manic starts to move again, " Thanks, Manic, I needed that. "

" No prob, Lena. " Manic says.

Stratus manages to hold the others back so the other two could come to them. Nyaromon hops onto her partner's lap while Renamon helps the human and Mobian to their feet, they had work to do, saving the Digital World.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, Manic, or Teen Titans.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Digital World, Continent of Server:

Manic and Tai both keep a watch on Selena even as she walks ahead with Nyaromon. The others were all still asking Sailor Stratus questions that the Princess of the Digital World was all too happy to answer. Unlike Gennai she knew they needed answers, sure Gennai didn't have many answers due to the fact that those idiot sovereigns had been sealed. Azulongmon wasn't that bad, he chose a good crop this time. The Child of Malice walks on to find a small outcropping of rocks almost a set of ruins really. That was when TK races ahead of everyone, his tag glowing. Once he has his crest they find a cave that they take shelter in to get out of the heat.

While Izzy investigates the writings on the wall, and a mysterious e-mail he had gotten Selena just curls up with her big brother. Stratus frowns briefly, saddened that her hime had been brought to this level. A soul that was once so light it was blinding to look at for those with Aura Sight to almost blacker than the deepest pitch. The light was still there, it was just smothered by all the negative things the hime had suffered through. She needed someone whom could help her see that there was still good in humanity. Unfortunately all the manipulations, and betrayals she had suffered had all, but made that a pipedream. Selena and Stratus both frown at the contents of that e-mail, " It's a trap. " they say together.

" No joke, this individual may have Sora's Crest but, there is no way in hell it will that easy to obtain said crest. " Manic says, " Let me go in and get her crest. I am a thief by profession anyhow. "

" Do it, Manic. I'd rather someone of your experience go in than one of us. We can distract the old blowhard. " Tai states, his brown eyes taking on a hard cast.

Once they've arrived at their destination Manic and Renamon slip off while Tai, Matt, and Mimi run the distraction since Sora still wasn't too sure about tossing aside her morals to win this war. Selena feeds her partner, and Nyaromon once more digivolves up to Salamon. While the others watch the fight in case they need to jump in Stratus sits beside her princess, " Suus diu Regis(It's been a long time, Princess). "

" Noli me tangere, quia non diu fuerunt in ea(Don't call me that, I haven't been her in a long time). " Selena replies.

" Ejus adhuc Regis(You still are her, Princess). " Stratus replies.

" Non iterum illa! Anima non potest lacus(Never again! My soul can't take the stress). "

Sailor Stratus sighs, " Sors immanis et tu nosti non effugiam manus vestras(You can't escape your destiny and you know it). "

Selena gets up and walks away from her, done with the conversation. She would never take up the mantle again. Why should she risk her life for people that didn't care one whit about her anyhow? Why should she be the one to make all the sacrifices? She'd fight to protect her brother, and only intervene if her little sister's idealism was about to get her killed. She'd also fight to protect Davis and that was about it. Sailor Stratus frowns as she watches her hime walk away. She was more damaged than she thought. The mere thought, mention, of her taking up her responsibilities as the Moon Princess, caused such hatred to arise. No wonder the hime was the Child of Malice.

Sora watches Selena walk away from Sailor Stratus, she was practically radiating her crest's attribute at the moment. The vice child was not happy so when Tai finally gets his partner up to Ultimate she intervenes and has LadyDevimon kick ass. Manic rejoins them with Sora's crest just as Etemon is defeated and Selena and her partner are sucked up into a portal. Tai rounds on the others even as he picks up Koromon, " We need to stick together, Selena will find her own way back. "

Earth, Odaiba/Digital World:

Selena Kamiya rolls her shoulders as she takes in the sights around her before acting like Nyaromon was a plush toy. Instead of going home she starts picking pockets, and acquires things that would be useful in Digiworld. Ice packs, sports creams that heated and cooled, ace bandages of varying lengths, in short she stocked up on all sorts of supplies. Ended up slitting a few throats of idiots that wouldn't take no for an answer, watches one of her street friends get it on with a john, and then heads to the park. She might as well enjoy the rest of her time on Earth before she had to go back to Digiworld. She places Nyaromon in her backpack before she goes across the monkey bars, then climbs up the jungle gym.

This was the most fun she had ever had, and she wasn't about to let that be ruined by anyone, especially her little sister. Though right before she finds Ogremon she goes to the apartment, and curses under her breath when she finds the digivice. Great, her naively idealistic little sister was meant to join them. She pockets the digivice meant for Kari, slips back out, and goes to deal with Ogremon. She lets herself be sucked back up into the sky, and stumbles when she, and Salamon land in the Digital World.

She had no idea where the others were for the moment, though she does check her digivice, activating the tracking function, frowning when she sees a signal closer to her, but none of the others. She goes to check that out first, and finds a kid with short raven colored hair that looked like it had violet tints in the right light. He was wearing a light purple shirt, olive green shorts, and had what Salamon identified as a Wormmon for a partner. She goes over to him, and introduces herself. She doesn't react when she feels the maliciousness that had been planted inside of him, instead she takes it into her crest, giving her more power to work with.

Ken was so happy to have found someone after Ryo had disappeared right after they defeated Millenniummon. Selena lets him talk about how he always felt overshadowed by his older brother Sam while she tells him about how she, and her older brother Tai were basically after thoughts for their parents while the youngest child got all the positive attention for the most part. Ken understood how she felt, he also understood why she got so annoyed with her little sister for being so idealistic as well. Ken had been forced to mature quickly since his parents focused all their attention on Sam. He knew they loved him, they just rarely remembered to show him that. Sam always got the cooler toys, he had the computer as well. At least Selena did make sure to tell him that since the digivice reacted to him it was his, not his older brother's.

His blue gray eyes were sparkling with happiness as he follows her to the rest of her group. Having someone to talk to whom understood was so nice, it helped that he was finally allowed to vent as well. They did find Ken's tag and crest on the way to the others though. Tai and Manic recognized the fact that Ken was emotionally neglected at the least, understanding how he bonded with Selena of all people so quickly. They both took the younger boy under their wings, manic teaching him how to read body language, pick pockets, and pick locks as well. Tai was the one to give him the older brother he craved, he got positive attention, and tips for playing soccer as well. He could also vent to Manic, and Tai about his home life as well, since they too understood. Manic grew up on the streets, and it was really hard for him to get along with his triplet sister, whilst he could get along with Sonic a helluva lot better.

Sonic may have had a decent foster family, but he'd been a part of the resistance for years. He knew how hard things were for those that didn't have money, unlike Sonia whom still bitched about how things were when she couldn't get a manicure whenever she wanted to. Couldn't buy the top of the line beauty products she wanted, and for some unfathomable reason actually liked Bartleby. Matt could see why the four of them were actually getting along, then Selena dropped the bombshell, she pulls out Kari's digivice, showing it to the others, " Tai-nii, I found this at our apartment when I dropped by just before coming back to the Digital World, it's Kari's. "

Tai curses under his breath at this revelation, " Why the fuck is Kari being called as a Digidestined? "

Stratus sighs, " To balance Selena's darkness out, Tai. You're neutral with light leanings while Selena is a dark aligned light. Sadly you need a child whom represents light with you. You have Courage, Hope, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, and Kindness for light aligned attributes in this dimension. Fanglongmon called Selena to teach you all that not all darkness is evil. This is a lesson your youngest sister will really need, Tai. Most children of Light do not understand you can't have light without darkness, there must always be a balance. "

Tai just gives her a deadpanned look, " Kari, as Selena puts it, is too gods be damned naïve. "

Stratus winces, if the _hime_ were the one to say that about someone then you knew it had to be bad. She had noticed how Selena was flat out avoiding her ever since their one conversation before she'd been sent back to the human world. Ken also notices his new friend refuses to go anywhere near the Digital World's Senshi protector. He wondered what Sailor Stratus had done to get Selena to outright avoid her. Tai suspected what Stratus had done, reminded her that she couldn't escape her destiny. That would piss her off to the point of avoiding Stratus. Tai couldn't blame his little sister either, and he suspected that by the time she hit twelve or thirteen she'd be playing adult games. Considering she'd lived to sixteen in two previous lives, plus another nine for her current age that was forty-one cumulative years she had lived.

Tai also knew that their parents wouldn't give a damn what she did as long as she didn't come up pregnant. Hell, he was already turning tricks occasionally to make ends meet for him, and Selena when picking pockets was out of the question. There were a lot of women into Shotacon, and he capitalized on it. He had two college fund accounts created for himself, and Selena, along with an ' Oh shit, I have to get the hell out of here' accounts for both of them, and Daisuke as well. At this point he might as well create those accounts for Ken too.

Sure, Tai would prefer it if he wouldn't have to pimp himself out, but for survival's sake he would. Sora would never understand this, never understand doing whatever the hell it took to survive. Humans were capable of doing anything if it meant they could survive. Tai and Selena had been forced to learn this entirely too young thanks to their parents' irresponsibility. What adults would leave a seven year old in charge of a five year old, and a four year old? Their dad had finally owned up to the fact that they had screwed up that day four years ago, and apologized for not stopping their mother from slapping Tai. He'd make deposits in the accounts he knew about, make sure they got their immunizations, all the medical things they needed done…Tai was just grateful he only took on female clients, made it harder to find out about his unique job to bring money in.

It disappointed him that he had to go this far in order to put food on the table for himself, and Selena, to secure their futures', including making it so they had enough money to run if necessary. One thing they had both learned from their sensei, and Manic was the value of bolt holes, and back-up plans. Tai knew damn well Selena would rob anyone whose throat she slit, before removing all evidence she had been there. His clients always took him to cheap motel rooms where they played together. It was actually quite pleasant to have positive adult female attention in his life. Attention that society frowned upon, but Tai didn't give a damn about that. Thanks to Selena letting him know basically no time had passed since upon entering the Digital World he was actually not nearly as sexually frustrated.

Sadly sneaking off to get that problem taken care of once they got back home would be all too easy since their mother honestly didn't care what they did. Manic knew what Tai had been forced to do, and realizes there was very little innocence left in Tai. Selena basically had none as well. Ken's innocence had taken a rather large hit as well thanks to his older brother being such a prodigy child.

Divine Realms:

Hachimon is laughing his ass off at the fact that the reincarnated Tsuki no Hime had met the child of Kindness. She had used her crest to absorb the dark spore within him as well. This would set several things on their axis, and piss off whomever decided Ken should be with Inoue Yolei. Selena would accept a triangle relationship with Ken and Daisuke before she let Inoue get her hooks into Ichijouji Ken. Then again she'd slowly work on corrupting Ken into a dark aligned defender of the light child. The war god of the Japanese pantheon really couldn't blame her for this. Ken was practically dark aligned as it was. She was letting him vent, and between her, and Manic they would have him slitting throats soon enough.

They teach him how to never leave a trace behind, how to never get blood on himself, what scents to wear to stifle tracking dogs. They'd train him up to be a proper killer, only when it was necessary though. Already the changes were rippling outwards, the bitch at the Time Gates had to screaming about that.

Time Gates:

Hachiman had no idea how right he was with the fact that Sailor Pluto was screaming at the moment. Ichijouji Ken should not be happily slitting throats, picking pockets, and hacking everything he could, leaving back doors into every governmental agency out there. He should not be dating Kamiya Selena at the age of twelve, instead he should be in the process of becoming the Digimon Emperor. That wasn't happening, and she couldn't understand why. It was pissing her off that someone had screwed with the way things were supposed to go!

The viridian haired, and garnet eyed temporal/spatial senshi snarls every obscenity she can think of as time shifts, and ripples, refusing to stay still. Matt doesn't start up the Teenaged Wolves, doesn't date Sora, or later on marry her. Joe is nowhere near as anal retentive, Mimi doesn't end up moving to America, and worst of all Inoue Yolei, the inheritor of Love and Sincerity, ends up dead. She couldn't see whom killed the girl before she could even be called by the Digital World. She died in the incursion of Myotismon to the Real World. She had no idea whom would take Yolei's place either. Ken was supposed to marry Inoue Yolei, dammit!

Hidden in the shadows at the Time Gates a figure smirks evilly, hopefully this would show the jumped up time bitch to not mess with the course of things. Naturally there were going to be even more ripples when Selena found another crest and tag, for the Child of Destruction, the reincarnated Sailor Saturn. No one would ever suspect her to be a multidimensional travelling Troll. She was quite happy to be making the temporal/spatial senshi have fits. Then there was the fact that she fully intended to make even more chaotic ripples in the time stream for this dimension. Oh yes, she was going to give Sailor Pluto headaches simply because she could. It was because of Sailor Pluto's machinations that her husband had lost his little sister figure. He still managed the arcade she spent most of her free time at as well.

No one had even begun to suspect that she had abilities like this, that she could manipulate things so subtly that by the time the manipulations became known it was essentially the Ranma effect. Too damned late to do anything about it, ensuring the hime was reincarnated as the middle Kamiya child had been the first step, the second had been making damned sure Tai had a damned spine, and wasn't afraid to use it. The third had been tweaking things at just the right time so Saturn's reincarnation would get the call, that the hime would be the one sent home, and therefore meet Ichijouji-san as well. Fourth, well that one was still in play. Fifth, she had ensured that Saotome Ranma, and Manic Hedgehog would both teach the oldest Kamiya siblings. Sixth, was having Ken trained as a thief, and assassin. Fourth, oh yes, that one would be absolutely delicious, as Pluto had seen Inoue Yolei would die, be murdered actually, by a serial pedophile rapist. That nudge had been especially fun since Inoue Yolei had no business being a Digidestined.

In her place would be someone that actually was loving and sincere. She hadn't quite worked out the logistics just yet of whom would be taking Inoue's place, only that Inoue would not be a part of it. She'd seen that play out one too many times, Inoue treated Motomiya Daisuke like shit, completely dominated Ken, and respected very few. Oh yes, arranging Inoue's death had been a complete stroke of genius. She happened to be the daughter of the Primordial God of Time Chronos, not to be mistaken with the Titan of Time Kronos. This was what was allowing her to make these changes in such a way that Pluto could not change them back either. Takenouchi Sora, that girl needed to get her head in the game, the real world was not all pretty, her damned rose tinted glasses needed to get removed, and soon.

Ishida 'Matt' Yamato deserved so much better than her as a wife, his little brother should never have married Kari. Kari, oh dear Chaos, she needed to be slapped upside the head with reality. She was too damned naïve, for now that was okay, Tai and Selena protected her innocence because theirs was practically non-existent. They'd slowly chip away at that innocence when the time was right. Izumi Koushiro, or Izzy as everyone called him was growing into his own thanks to Tai and Selena, so was Joe. Even TK was learning that the world was not black and white. This group would be forced to make harder decisions. Their time in the human world fighting Myotismon would be much different than most dimensions.

Takeru especially would grow and change. The little blonde was her best work in this dimension, once the shit started up he'd ditch his mother, slip into dark gray clothing, take a knife from the kitchen with him, along with all the supplies he could carry. Any human under Myotismon's thrall he wouldn't hesitate to end. This battle would be bloody, there would be casualties, there would be suffering, all so the children could handle the next threat that would come their way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, Ranma Saotome, or Manic Hedgehog.


End file.
